Baphomet (Ragnarok)
Baphomet is a humanoid giant goat with great power. His weapon is a large hammer in the anime, while in Ragnarok Online he uses a purple scythe. Description Although the modern times we live in are a far cry from utopia, the ancient age was a time of constant chaos and peril in which a single day of peace was a distant dream. The Greatest of Evils rose from hell to plague the land, commanding his army to bring havoc to the Norman world. The people were too weak to defend themselves against these evil forces, and it was all they could do to suffer and wail to the heavens. Then, as if Odin suddenly answered their prayers and screams of despair, a lone Monk appeared to gather other heroes to fight the Greatest of Evils and save the world. This band of warriors journeyed to the temple where the greatest evil resided. Half of these warriors perished on the way as they passed through the cave in which the army serving the Greatest of Evils was camped. Even when facing death, these warriors died bravely, knowing that their sacrifices would not be in vain if their comrades were victorious in the end. Only the Monk and four of his allies were able to survive the perilous cave and finally arrived at the temple where the greatest evil was waiting. They attacked the evil with all the might and valor they could muster, employing shrewd strategies and magnificent teamwork, but the evil was unfathomably strong and would not fall easily. The warriors couldn't withstand the evil's onslaught indefinitely and, on the brink of defeat, they were forced to use their last resort to defeat him: they burned up their lives to create five Confinement Pentacles to seal away the evil. "Grrr! You may have succeeded in banishing me for now, but eventually, I shall destroy your world! I, Baphomet, the Greatest of Evils, will return." Baphomet's last cry echoed throughout the world. This was the first time that Normans had ever heard its name. The five warriors brought peace to the world at the cost of their lives, but no one believed that it would last forever. Only the power of the Pentacles was keeping Baphomet out of the Norman world, and if the pentacles' power was weakened, then nothing could stop Baphomet from returning. In anticipation of Baphomet's imminent resurrection, the people built an abbey near the temple to pay tribute to the Monk that had led the five warriors that defeated Baphomet. Today, many holy men and women train there to discipline their minds and bodies and ultimately become Monks. Years passed. All things made by man eventually crumble to dust, and the Confinement Pentacles aren't exempt from the rule. As time crawled on, their power slowly grew weaker. The caretakers of the abbey sense the pentacles' waning power and know that it is only a matter of time until Baphomet breaks free. Desperate to stop Baphomet's resurrection, the abbey is recruiting warriors from all over the continent. The time to battle Baphomet has come once again. Category:Goatees Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Giants Category:Characters hailing from the Ragnarok Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Hell Councils Category:Non Humans Category:Demon Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Ungulates Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mugihito Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers